


You Don't Know Jack

by gallerae



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallerae/pseuds/gallerae





	You Don't Know Jack

I stared at Al.

"I don’t believe it. You’ve never done this before?"

"Now, why the Hell would I lie about this?" he countered.

"I’m not accusing you of lying. I just assumed that you had some experience somewhere down the line."

Al shook his head. "You know, just because I’m older than you doesn’t mean that I’ve done everything."

He picked up a knife.

"Careful! It’s sharp," I warned.

He rolled his eyes. "Well, I hope so! Otherwise this’ll take all night."

"Oh, lighten up," I scolded, setting the pumpkin in front of him. "Honestly, where’s your Halloween spirit?"


End file.
